Igniting The Flame
by Akoru
Summary: The war has ended and the three kingdoms are now finally at peace. Corrin chooses to refuse the throne of Valla and allows Azura to rule in her place while Corrin pursues a new life. Many obstacles and challenges await the princess and it all starts with confessing to the woman she has loved ever since she first laid eyes on her as a prisoner. [F!Corrin x Rinkah] [Yuri]


**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. All rights go to the good folks at Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.**

Peace. Something Corrin had strived for ever since the battle at the Hoshido border where she was forced to make one of the most difficult decisions in her entire life. Choosing not to side with either her birth family, Hoshido, or with the family she was raised with in Nohr. Despite everything she endured from the beginning all the way up until Anankos's defeat, it was all worth it to finally achieve a peaceful world. Once the final battle was all said and done, Corrin refused the option to rule the kingdom of Valla, practically begging Azura to take up the task instead in which she hesitantly agreed.

So if Corrin wasn't going to be ruling the kingdom of Valla, where would she go? The princess could either return to Nohr and server under King Xander's council or she always had the option to return home to her birth family in Hoshido and live out her remaining days in the country she never had the chance to grow up in. However, much like in the beginning, there was a third option that clicked in her head last minute. She could travel with Rinkah back to the Flame Tribe.

xx

Corrin currently found herself in the castle located inside the Astral Plane once more as the army was in the beginning process of gathering up all the belongings to return back to their respective kingdom. The princess exchanged a few farewells to some of the members of the army as she was making her way over to Rinkah's tent that was decently isolated from the rest of the camp. All the woman could see once she arrived was a pile of clubs gathered a few feet in front of her tent and some clothes scattered about. Corrin took a few steps forward and was about to call out the warrior's name until a wooden club was flung outside the tent, the princess jumping away with a surprised yelp.

"Hm? Who is out there?!" Rinkah's head came poking out of the tent as she spotted her white haired companion.

"Ah it's just you. Why are you here anyway? I thought you was going to become the queen of Valla or whatever it was called." Rinkah spoke with a hint of anger.

"Umm...right...about that. I decided to turn it down since by all rights Azura should be the one ruling the kingdom. Well I suppose I am not being completely honest.." Corrin gulped as she turned her head down, a hint of a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Hm? Well why don't you just spit it out? There is no point lying about it so why can't you just tell me the truth?!" Rinkah asked forcefully.

"B-Because I have feelings for you!" Corrin blurted out while closing her eyes, too frightened to see what kind of reaction she was going to recieve.

Rinkah's eyes widened at the confession and a visible flush of red was coloring those cheeks. The Oni Savage tried to think of something to say but inevitably could not find the words to express. Corrin continued to stand there as she was desperately waiting for an answer before she heard Rinkah sigh and turn out.

"...Don't waste your time with me. I only came along since we all had a common enemy that needed to be destroyed and now that everything is done I...I don't need to stick around here anymore. I have to go back to the tribe..it's where I belong. I didn't join this stupid army to make friends, get close to people, or..." Rinkah trailed off before walking back into her tent to hide the sadness in her eyes. "Just go away Corrin...I'm sure you can find someone worthy of your feelings..I can't return your affections. I'm sorry.." Rinkah forced herself to finish the sentence strong.

Corrin felt her heart split in two. The only person that the princess ever developed strong feelings like this for turned her down after weeks of mustering up the courage to confess. The princess shook as she felt tears start running down her cheeks as she marched into the tent after the woman.

"Y-You can't mean that! After everything we have been through together...how you always used to fight beside me during every major battle and even saved my life a few times...you mean to tell me there was nothing behind that? I thought we had a connection between us..something I never felt with anyone else before in my entire life. I gave up being the princess of Valla so that maybe...just maybe you and I could start a new life together!" Corrin yelled, struggling to contain herself. Rinkah had enough at this point and threw down a wooden weapon rack with ease.

"It's not that simple!" Rinkah roared before turning around to face the princess. The Oni Savage's fists clenched into balls of fury to hold herself together but wasn't able to hold back a tear dripping down from her watery hues.

"I have responsibilites back home..if I am to be the next cheiftan it is forbidden to bring outsiders! Besides do you not have people here that wish to see you regularly? Even if you were to be accepted, and that would be rare, it would take a lot of effort and time to organize any meetings. Corrin..even if I do feel the same way there is just no way it could work!"

Corrin's heart fluttered at the last sentece. Rinkah did feel the same way. Completely ignoring the last part of the sentence, the princess found a new resolve and walked up over to the Oni Savage and brought her rugged and callused hands into the princess's soft and tender own. Rinkah gasped as her hands were taken but otherwise made no move to seperate them.

"I know it will not be easy, nothing ever has been for me, but I will do everything I can so that we can make this work! I can talk to everyone in the morning about our plans and I could stay with Elise or Sakura for the time being until everything is sorted out in the village...Rinkah I...I love you and I really want to be with you!" Corrin repeated herself at an attempt to reassure the Oni.

Rinkah's hands gently closed over Corrin's, gripping them firmly but comfortably to not hurt the woman as the warrior stared into the misty hues of the dragon princess, nearly losing herself in them being this close before breaking eye contact. "If this is truly what you want knowing it will not be easy...then I...I suppose I can accept your feelings. However just because we are together it won't mean-Mmf?!" Rinkah's protest was muffled as two gloved hands grabbed her by the cheeks and was forced into a direct kiss by her new lover. Corrin continued to hold the kiss, practically demanding for it to be returned, and decided to relent once she felt the Oni's hands hesitantly placing themselves on the princess's hips and felt the Oni's lips weakly return the kiss before pulling away.

"W-What was that for...?" Rinkah asked with flustered cheeks.

"I'm not sure..I was just so excited to hear you say yes I suppose. Now that we are...um..together what is it that we do now? Do we hold hands or something when we go somewhere together?" Corrin asked while poking at her fingertips nervously.

"...How am I supposed to know?" Rinkah answered with a sigh. "I guess we can just figure it out as we go along. First thing tomorrow I will have to send a messenger to the tribe informing them I am seeking father's blessing to bring...a wife home." Rinkah crossed her arms with a sigh.

"W-Wife?! That does seem a bit fast doesn't it?" Corrin replied with a shocked expression.

"L-Look we don't have to think of each other like that if you don't want to! We just have to go through a marriage ceremony that will make you a member of our tribe through me. This is the only way I can think of that can make it official. However I would be the first chieftan in history to ever marry a spouse of the same gender so I'm not expecting for everything to go perfect. It also won't help my people will always think of you as an outsider and probably treat you as such, especially without me around. Are you still sure you are okay with this?" Rinkah questioned.

Corrin smiled warmly before slipping her arms around the physically fit waist of the Oni and pulled her in for a hug, giving her lover a small squeeze. "Of course. After everything we all have endured since the beginning of the war, I'm sure the struggles ahead should be much easier to overcome than a dragon trying to destroy us all." Corrin giggled.

Rinkah's cheeks heated up as that warm, annoying fuzzing feeling in her chest started to flutter once more as she felt the arms of the princess wrap around her body. The warrior awkwardly stood there before Corrin pulled away with a smile. "How long do you believe it will be until we hear anything back from your father?"

"I don't know. It could take weeks if the messenger gets lost or runs into trouble along the way there. I would go myself but I can't take you with me, not yet anyway. Once my father approves we can head there together." Rinkah shrugged.

Corrin smiled while rising her hands to stroke up through the warrior's white locks, thumbs caressing each side of the woman's face. Corrin could feel how warm her lover's cheeks were getting even through her gloves. Rinkah obviously didn't know how to react to such treatment as the woman stood there, staring at the ground awkwardly before pressing her body gently against Corrin's own.

"You enjoy touching a lot...don't you?" Rinkah whispered.

Corrin giggled while she continued to tease her new lover by giving the back of her head a gentle massage, earning a satisfied groan from the warrior before pressing their foreheads together. Rinkah closed her eyes as if she was taking it all in, this new feeling that was spreading through her chest rapidly by just being in proximity to Corrin. It was all so confusing to her and she didn't understand what the hell she was supposed to do. If anything it just frustrated the woman trying to deal with something she had no control over. Suddenly she felt Corrin's forehead pull away from her own and felt herself actually missing the contact already.

"I apologize if it makes you too uncomfortable...I can tone it down some if that is what you want. I have never been with anyone else like this before so I may not understand what is too much and what is too little. I hope you can forgive me?" Corrin asked with a frown.

Rinkah released a defeated sigh and smiled. "No...This is just new territory for me...I really don't know how to react to being held or...kissed...I just need to take some time to get used to it. Also I don't really mind it...touching a lot that is. Being in a relationship is going to be more difficult than I thought. I'm not used to feeling so...exposed. I'm used to just beating whatever it is bothering me to death with a club." Rinkah stated flatly.

Corrin giggled nervously before taking a glance back at the pile of said clubs and then turning to look around the room, where indeed, there was so many more scattered around the tent that still needed to be picked up. "While we are on the topic of clubs maybe we should start finish packing. Judging by how many of these you still have this could very well take a while and I still should go see the other's off before they leave and everyone goes their own way after we finish as well. Do you want meet back here after?"

Rinkah nodded. "If that is what you want. It's more relaxed and quiet out here so it would be a good spot to...well..I guess continue this conversation if you want. There is still a lot that we need to prepare for and to find someone capable enough to deliver a message to the Flame Tribe." Corrin nodded and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before moving around the room to start picking up the old clubs scattered around the tent. "Don't worry Rinkah we can start planning everything out tomorrow...is that alright?" The princess asked looking behind her.

Rinkah smiled. "Yeah that should be fine...here let me help you out with those." The warrior added as she bent down next to her new lover, loading up the clubs in her arms like a pile of wood as she seemed to gather them all up much quicker than the princess before Rinkah chucked the clubs onto the pile outside the tent with a grunt. It took Corrin a few more minutes to pick the last few clubs, struggling to hold so many as the dragon princess waddled over to the pile and threw them all down with a relieved sigh. "...Geez Rinkah. Is this how you build up your muscles?" Rinkah chuckled. "One of the ways sure. Give it enough time living in the tribe and you will start to develope some as well." Corrin giggled before shaking her head. "Haha...ehh...I am not sure I would look good with such defined muscles but...it umm...they look really good on you."

Rinkah blinked before looking at her chiseled stomach, the six pack clearly sculpted over her tanned belly. The warrior turned her head away with a blush, suddenly starting to feel a bit self-conscious. "...Th-Thanks I guess..." Corrin giggled at the woman's reaction as she tossed the last few clubs into the pile as she walked over to her lover. "Okay I believe that was the last weapon. I do have to ask though...how are we going to move this giant pile of clubs?" Rinkah pointed behind her. "I have a large sack I can use to throw 'em all inside. Everything else I can take care of by myself if you need to go say goodbye to the others...I can wait here for you." Corrin nodded and slung her arms around the warrior once more, inhaling the woman's scent with a purr as she felt Rinkah awkwardly pat her on the back.

"Thanks! I will try and return before it gets too late...I should probably go see Sakura and Elise first. I'm not sure how they will take the news..." Corrin wondered while pulling away. "I'm sure they will be alright, they both seem like pretty capable women and it's not as if you was leaving forever. Visiting would be rare but it can still happen." Rinkah tried to reassure. Corrin showed a weak smile. "...I know but it's still hard to say goodbye...especially after everything we have been through. But I know you told me this wasn't going to be easy and I have already made up my mind about us. I'm sure they would want me to be happy...with you." Corrin smiled and Rinkah returned the gesture. "Well...I am very happy to hear you say that. I do feel bad though about having you leave everything behind..." Corrin shook her head.

"Hey don't worry about it. I spent all my life locked inside a castle, being sheltered from the rest of the world and once I was finally free to see the world, I was actually pretty afraid...especially being thrown into such chaos at the Hoshidan border. It all seemed like too much to bear but...once you decided to join up with me in my quest I felt so...happy. Thinking back on it...hehe...I tried so hard to break the walls between us each and every day I was able to speak with you. I was head-over-heels for someone that was so different from anyone like I have ever met, someone from neither Nohr or Hoshido. You was so stern, isolated from the rest, never had to rely on anyone, and no matter what happened you always showed such resilience. Eventually I was finally able to become closer to you once you started to join me in battle, cutting down anyone who dared to get near me and ever since then...I felt I was completely protected as if nothing in the world could harm me. I felt so at peace with you by my side that I found myself craving more and more of your attention. That was the moment when I decided that I wanted to be yours...to protect you too, cook meals for you and watch as Oboro got so angry about the mess, show everyone what a good person you really was, and...to never allow you to be lonely ever again. If I have to leave everything behind for a while to be together with you...I will make that sacrifice. I will start my new life with you...my love."

Rinkah sure did not expect a speech like this before the two was just about to depart for a few hours but never the less it still shocked her. The white haired warrior tried to avoid eye contact, she hated more than anything to appear weak in any form or fashion but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Rinkah bit down on her lower lip, her whole body shaking as that pesky flutter in her chest caused her heart to beat much more quickly than normal. It was taking all she had to contain her emotions and to make matters more difficult, she heard Corrin walking over to her and felt two comforting arms wrap around her, sending chills down the warrior's spine.

Her emotional barrier was cracking quickly under Corrin's words and actions, the warrior felt herself slipping as two strong tanned arms wrapped themselves around the princess's waist, finally returning the hug. "...I don't deserve this...Corrin you deserve someone much better than me..." Corrin shushed her while rubbing a hand up the woman's spine. "I would never desire or want anyone else. I love you Rinkah and nothing in this world will change my mind...I will give you all my love and compassion that you should ever desire...you will never be alone anymore." The barrier soon caved and shattered completely, Rinkah surrendering to her emotions as the tears began to flow.


End file.
